The present invention relates to a transducer for indicating the position of a movable element which moves in a predictable path, for example, to indicate the angular position of a rotatable object or the linear position of an object movable along a linear path.
In the prior art, one general type of electrical transducer for indicating the position of an object utilizes a brush-type contact, fixed to the movable object, to slidably contact one of a plurality of fixed contacts on a stationary object positioned along the path of the movable object.
To set up an electrical circuit, the movable object must also be provided with a voltage supply and/or a return lead; provision of this circuitry on the moving element is not always desirable or preferable. Furthermore, the system is subject to failure due to wear of the brush-type contact.